


Jinkies!

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its the Scooby Doo AU, I couldnt help it after that purple runway, its sweet i swear!Gigi gets herself falling down a trap door (again), but this time she is not alone
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Jinkies!

“Jinkies!”

Gigi felt the floor open up from under her before she tumbled down the trap door. She landed with a thud and aa groan in total darkness. 

“What’ll I do now?” She whined to herself. There was a rustling for a moment, that ended before Gigi could right herself and smoothen out her outfit, never mind register it. She felt along the walls, the shuddering beginnings of fear in her belly, under she bumped roughly into a table. “Ow!” She yelped, and slammed her hand down on the surface, right on top of a box of matches.

She quickly lit one, and the room was illuminated in orange. It looked like a basement, full of old junk and tacky holiday decorations, but all Gigi could see was the lack of a door. “Dammit!” She whispered, discarding her match and lighting another. 

Making her way through the old furniture and rotting cardboard boxes, Gigi spied a little purple scrap of something on the floor. Her eyebrows creased. It looked almost like fur. 

She shook the thought away. Fur did not come in purple. And she wasn’t going to let some cast off from a gaudy coat scare her away from a clue. Not this time. Still, she moved with a little more caution, sneaking glances behind each object before moving forward. The room seemed to go on forever. It must have covered the entire grounds of the scary mansion. Probably a clue in itself. 

“Nothing to be scared of, just some low rate hoarding and maybe some mould.” She whispered, afraid to break the quiet that settled over her. The old house help sounds locked away so well, if she wasn’t certain that she wasn’t, she would have sworn she was alone in the building. 

She knew the other girls would be worried when she didn’t find them later, and the basement was as safe as anywhere else in this spider infested hell hole. She could wait it out. 

Her matches burned bright enough to scare away any lingering dread – Gigi even found herself settled in an old armchair in the darkness for a spell, before the fear got to be too much and she would fumble for the light source. 

She was also extremely aware that there was a limit to her safety net, and did not want to break it.   
So, when she first heard that little rustle, a lot closer than before, she couldn’t help but scream into the darkness, matches flying everywhere. “I swear, if someone’s there, you better come out!” She hated the shudder in her own voice. 

The darkness answered when a large tarp that Gigi had assumed just covered more trash sighed, rose, stretched, and fell, revealing the figure underneath. Gigi didn’t know who was screaming, but there was suddenly a lot of noise and a flurry of purple movement. 

“Who are you?” A voice called out from somewhere to Gigi’s right, strangely quiet. The figure was gone, and Gigi’s eyes darted around in the dark looking for them. She was crouched in the chaos of the moment, hands flittering around in search of her matches. 

“Uh, I’m Gigi Goode. I solve mysteries.” She said, a tagline almost, before noticing a new shadow sticking out from behind a chest of drawers. “And who the hell are you?” Again, she shook a little, the fear still evident in her voice, but she tried to sound braver. Less like the one who gets kidnapped or trapped in scary basements. 

Eyes suddenly popped up from behind the chest. Gigi could faintly see them in whatever light she was adjusting too. They presented below the new shadow, which Gigi realised was now to shadows, standing tall and horn like. “What are you?” Gigi found herself asking. 

As she asked, she had managed to find the box and lit and match quickly as she could, only to be faced with same purple fur she had seen before, now only attached to its owner. Its owner with a mouth full of teeth opening before her. 

“I’m Crystal! Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” Gigi was halfway across the room before the words had even met air. “Ugh, sorry I did it again!” 

Ducked behind a wardrobe, Gigi weighed her options. She didn’t really have anywhere to go, and this monster did not at all match the description of the one eyed, one horned monster she was looking for. This one distinctly had two eyes and two horns. 

So facing it was the only option then. Or hide until it found her. Which just felt humiliating at this point in her crime fighting career. 

“I guess you can’t see in the dark then, one moment, I know there’s a light switch in her somewhere.” Gigi’s eyes were clenched shut anyway, but she wasn’t even sure she wanted to see. The voice was much more demure than she thought it sounded before, but it might have been a trick of the adrenaline. 

Before she could decide what she wanted to do, a crackly old lightbulb flickered on, and the room was visible. Barely, but still visible. Gig felt her eyes open on reflex, and forced them to commit to it. She had come this far, and she wasn’t about to embarrass herself. 

The monster was crouched on the same armchair Gigi had vacated, legs up to it’s knees. It was... smiling, Gigi guessed, big teeth on display, but it didn’t feel threatening. Gigi rose to her full height, bracing herself.   
“Sorry, did you have a name?”

The creature blinked up at her, amused, evidentially. “Crystal.”

“Well, Crystal, you’re right, I can’t see in the dark.” She felt insane, but watching those eyes follow her, it all felt very real. Not like the costumes she had seen before. “Can you?”

Crystal grinned again, all full of teeth in a way that reminded Gigi of a dog, before nodding. “Of course, I live down here!”

That had Gigi stumped. “Oh really, for how long?”

The purple fluffy being flipped herself up into a sitting position in the backrest of her chair. “Forever! Or a very long time at least. There’s no windows down here.” Gigi had noticed that too. 

“And are you down here alone?” Gigi’s question came out rough, nervous, and she wondered idly where the girls were, how long before she would be saved. She had never been so conflicted about being saved before. 

Crystal just nodded, teeth hidden, before she disappeared again. Gigi swore she only blinked for a moment. She cleared her throat. “Crystal?” 

“Yes?” Gigi spun on her heel, where she could see a clump of fur lounging in a makeshift hammock behind her. She approached quietly, watching Crystal rock herself back and forth. 

“Are you trapped in here?” She didn’t know why she asked, but something inside her couldn’t help but ask questions. She was a detective under all the hair, after all. 

Crystal’s face bounded back into her eye line, peering down at her. “Oh no, I just don’t have anywhere to go. You wanna leave?”

Gigi didn’t want to sound cruel, but she really wanted to be anywhere else. The cold air felt clawing on her skin and stifling in her throat, and there was no way she wouldn’t reek of mildew after this. She wondered how Crystal didn’t seem to smell of anything but lavender, but left the thought hanging. 

“There are a lot of nicer places than this out there.” She said. “I’ll point you towards some great real estate if you want.” It came out sounding a little like a joke, and Gigi supposed it was, and when a whooping laugh sounded from the hammock, she couldn’t help but join in. There had never been a monster that hadn’t tried to attack/possess/kidnap her since... ever really, and she really didn’t know how to handle it. 

Crystal let herself tumble out of her bedding to her feet, still laughing in a way that felt so human Gigi could have forgotten there was a chance she wasn’t. 

“I’ll take you up on that someday.” She said, her voice high pitched and excited. Gigi let her take her hand and guide her quickly along the walls, until she reached a stop by an old rusty wheelbarrow. “I leave this here to remind me where the door is.” Crystal spoke, more to herself than Gigi, and shoved it out of the way to reveal a little door, barely big enough to fit through. For Gigi that was. 

“So, you just crawl through here, and, um, I think it leads to the back of the house or something.” 

“You haven’t used it?”

Crystal gave her a look. “I can’t fit through there, don’t be rude.” Gigi narrowed her eyes, almost laughing again before catching herself after a snort. 

“You said you weren’t trapped.”

“I’m not! I’m... working on it.”

Gigi felt a sudden burst of something in her chest. Maybe it was a way the creatures eyes looked so sad, ducking down to look into the crawlspace, before righting to look at her. Or the way Crystal’s shoulder’s slumped when she moved aside to let her through. 

“I am warning you, there will be spiders.” Crystal continued; eyes downcast. Gigi wondered what it would be like to touch her fur, and if it was warm and alive, or cold like a costume. She decided to throw caution to the wind, just this once, while no one was looking. If Crystal killed and ate her, well that was what she expected anyway. 

When her arms reached around to give her a hug, Crystal stuffed under her touch. Gigi found her suspicions to be correct, and couldn’t even breathe, as she felt her new companions heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings under her coat. Alive. Real. 

“Thank you for this.” She said. “I have friends, and together we have defeated far more than a small door. I swear I’ll pay you back for this.” 

Crystal drew in a long, slow breath, and suddenly Gigi wondered if she was not the first human to come down here.

“I’ll regroup and come back, I mean, I assume the others have found the monster, they always do, and we have a huge van... sorry I’m rambling, but I won’t let you rot in here, I swear.”

Crystal smiled down at her, before ending their hug and pushing the redhead towards the door. “Thanks Gigi... it was really nice to meet you.” She sounded so sheepish it made Gigi’s head hurt with questions and thoughts she wasn’t able to voice, so she gave the purple creature’s hand (claw?) a quick squeeze and shot her her brightest smile, before forcing herself through the crawlspace. 

As promised, there were spiders galore, and she left with her hair painted white in webs, and when she finally found her friends, Heidi thought she had died and become a ghost in the few hours they were apart. Jaida had decided she had gone crazy instead, after her story of a purple monster with warm, soft fur and kind eyes. 

“Monsters aren’t really real, Gigi.” She told her, like she was speaking to a child. “It’s just another person in a costume. They were just trying to distract you so they could get away without being unmasked.” 

Gigi supposed this could be correct, and let them drag her away from the mansion (they had a perp that needed jailing after all). She could come back on her own tomorrow. Maybe with a camera, or one of the less stubborn girls. She had a promise the follow through on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments I'm so bored of lockdown! Also orphaning this because of reasons but will post more if you like it! Hope you are all safe and sound!


End file.
